


Good Boy

by palasin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hance - Freeform, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palasin/pseuds/palasin
Summary: Lance is extremely horny, so hunk has a little fun with him.





	

He loved Hunk.

Lance's cock twitched, limping over from being so hard. He was aching extremely bad and it didn't help the fact the was blindfolded and tied up. He heard the door opening, and someone sitting on the bed. He knew exactly who that was.  
 His voice cracked a bit as he spoke, who knew how long he'd been sitting there.   

 "Daddy?" He spoke quietly, hoping it'd be exactly who he assumed. In return, his lover spoke softly in a calm but stern voice. "Yes, baby?" He brushed his lips over Lance's, rubbing the tip of his cock, which made said male whimper in pleasure. 

"Did you get this hard for me?" In return, he got a nod. Hunk smirked, rubbing the tip a bit more. He then leaned down and kissed the tip, lapping up a bit of pre-come, which made Lance gasp again, but sharply.

 He sat up, grabbing the small container by his side. He kissed lance softly and then took out the sounding rod. "Is it okay if I put something inside of you baby?"

 Lance inhaled sharply. "Y-yes, daddy." He bit his lip, waiting impatiently. Hunk took the tip of the sounding rod and slowly pushed it into Lance's urethra. This made the smaller boy grip the sheets and moan Hunk's name in complete utter eroticism. He eventually got to the small chain at the end, and then stopped. He kissed lance as he started to move it In and out. 

 Lance whimpered, he was trying to come desperately, but to no avail, he couldn't from the sounding rod. He cried out, "Daddy, I can't come with this in!" He squirmed, sobbing. Hunk took out the sounding rod slowly, and then jacked Lance off until the latter came ribbons of semen.

 Lance slumped onto Hunk, sighing and curling up into his arms. Hunk kissed his forehead, running a hand through his short brown hair. He grinned. "You're such a good boy." Lance returned the smile, yawning. 

 Hunk covered lance in a few blankets, kissing him softly. "I'll be back for you in a few hours to clean you up and get you dinner. But sleep first." Lance nodded, falling asleep almost immediately. 

He loved Lance.


End file.
